


Amortentia

by AlleyMichaelis



Series: A hedgehog and an otter [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Detention, M/M, Magic, Potter!Lock, Potterlock, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Teen Jim, Teen John, Teen John Watson, Teen Sebastian, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/pseuds/AlleyMichaelis
Summary: John está emocionado por preparar amortentia en clase de pociones. Sherlock no lo está pero, aún así, no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando se da cuenta de que no puede oler nada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

—¿No estás emocionado? —Le dijo John casi dando saltos de alegría. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

—¡Sherlock, no seas así! Ya es la quinta vez en el día que te repito que hoy vamos a hacer amortentia en la clase de pociones.

Estaban a mitad de la clase de transformaciones, Sherlock, como siempre, ya había realizado a la perfección el trabajo de ese día y como la profesora los había puesto a trabajar por parejas, trataba de ayudar a John a que terminara el suyo pero siempre acababan hablando de otra cosa.

—¡Oh, mira Seb! Johnny es un romántico de primera que quiere encontrar al amor de su vida. —se escuchó la aguda voz de Moriarty. Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa a su lado.

—No lo creo Jim, me parece que John ya recibe suficiente amor de parte de Sherlock.

—Cállate Moran. —gruñó Sherlock.

—¿Acaso el lindo de Watson no corresponde tus sentimientos? Eso es muy triste Holmes. —Moriarty rio y Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Moriarty, si no te callas en este mismo momento te juro que te maldigo. —Jim chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia arriba, fingiendo que lo pensaba.

—Mm…no Johnny, no creo que un sangre sucia como tú pueda hacerle algo como eso a un sangre pura.

A John se le puso la cara roja, se levantó de su asiento y sin dudarlo sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la apuntó a Jim. Inmediatamente Sebastian se colocó frente a Jim, apuntando a John con su propia varita de manera amenazante y protectora. Al sentir la amenaza y ver la potencial pelea venir, Sherlock se colocó al lado de John y apuntó a Moran. Jim soltó una carcajada despreocupada desde su asiento con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Vamos Holmes, ustedes no son competencia contra nosotros. —Jim sonrió traviesamente.

Los demás estudiantes, consientes de cómo habían resultado antes situaciones como esas entre ellos, se habían alejado lo más posible y pegado a las paredes, la profesora había salido un momento a hablar con el director y estaban solos, por lo que lo único que podían hacer para evitar ser golpeados por una maldición era alejarse lo más que pudieran. Por su parte, Sherlock evaluó todo con una mirada, era verdad que no eran competencia contra Jim y Sebastian, ambos eran de los mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela y conocían más maleficios y maldiciones que cualquiera en ese castillo incluyendo a los maestros, algunas incluso eran ilegales. Pero ya estaban ahí y era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás, la profesora no estaba y probablemente tardaría un tiempo en llegar; no podían evitar el conflicto. Frente a él Jim, aun sentado, jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos, dándole vueltas como si estuviera mortalmente aburrido pero dedicándole una mirada retadora y maliciosa.

—Sherlock, ¿qué haremos? —le susurró John al oído. No contestó.

—Sherlock, tu novio te está hablando, es de mala educación ignorarlo. —le reprochó Jim con un leve puchero, como si fuera una madre decepcionada.

—¡No somos novios! —gritó John, cerrando su mano con más fuerza alrededor de su varita.

—Johnny, las mentiras son malas. ¿Cuándo piensas salir del closet? No es que todo el mundo no lo sepa ya, pero…

—Maldito seas Moriarty –dijo John con evidente odio en sus palabras —¡Expelliarmus!

—Protego. —Un campo de energía brotó de la varita de Sebastian y anuló el hechizo de John. —Desmaius.

Esta vez, el hechizo le dio de lleno a John, quien cayó inconsciente casi medio metro atrás. Sherlock se acercó a él preocupado.

—John, John reacciona. —le dio golpecitos con su mano en las mejillas. Al ver que no despertaba miró con odio a Sebastian.

—Expulso. —El hechizo tomó por sorpresa a Sebastian y fue lanzado varios metros atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Jim se levantó de su lugar y  apuntó a Sherlock con la varita, viéndolo levemente enfadado.

—Oh, Sherlock, nunca aprendes a no meterte con los niños grandes. Furunculus. —De la cara de Sherlock comenzaron a brotar unas desagradables y enormes bolas rojas y blancas. En la parte de atrás, los estudiantes soltaron  un simultáneo sonido de asco.

—Enervarte. —John despertó, se levantó lentamente y con una mirada le aseguró a Sherlock que estaba bien, quien después de ese gesto regresó su atención a la persona frente a él.

—¿En serio Moriarty? ¿Sólo eso? –Jim se encogió de hombros —Expelliarmus. La varita de Jim salió disparada de su mano y él mismo fue impulsado algunos metros atrás y  cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, soltando una exclamación de dolor.

—¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo antes de poner una perfecta expresión de dolor mientras se frotaba el brazo supuestamente dolorido. A Sherlock sólo le tomó un segundo saber lo que pasaba.

—¡Holmes y Watson! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —Gritó la profesora McGonagall desde la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

—Esto es inaceptable, profesor. —dijo McGonagall al entrar después de los cuatro chicos, quienes sin decir una palabra se sentaron frente al escritorio del director.

—Querida, quizás podría entender de qué hablas si me dijeras lo que pasó. —Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.

—En el momento en el que entré al salón de clases, vi a estos dos jóvenes. —señaló a Sherlock y a John—Hechizando a sus compañeros, ambos estaban en el piso y Moran incluso estaba inconsciente.

—¡Moriarty también me hechizó! —fue el reclamo de Sherlock.

—¡Me estaba defendiendo!

—Señor Holmes, el señor Moriarty le lanzó un simple furunculus mientras que usted lo lanzó contra la pared y le arrebató toda oportunidad de defenderse al quitarle la varita. —Ambos se miraron con odio.

—Moran también me dejó inconsciente a mí. —intervino John.

–Cuando yo llegué usted estaba parado y apuntándoles con su varita, Moran era el inconsciente, no usted Watson. —Ante el tono de voz duro de McGonagall todos callaron.

–Muchachos, saben que tengo que castigarlos.

–Sí profesor. —John bajó la cabeza. Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado indignado.

—Púdrete Moriarty —murmuró con odio. Jim le guiñó un ojo.

0o0o0o0o0

—¡No es justo que nos hayan castigado a nosotros por algo que no hicimos! —exclamó John indignado alzando los brazos.

—Moriarty nos tendió una trampa, debí darme cuenta. —John bufó y siguieron caminando hacia la clase de pociones.

—¿Ya no estás emocionado? —John lo miró confundido. —Amortentia.

—Ah, eso. —negó con la cabeza. —La verdad en este momento no me importa mucho.

En cuanto llegaron al salón, Jim se giró para saludarlos amigablemente desde el frente del salón. Sherlock le dirigió una venenosa mirada y él y John se sentaron hasta el final en el lado contrario. Poco después ingresó el profesor Slughorn, quien comenzó a hablar en cuanto ingresaron todos.

—Muy bien jóvenes, como bien saben hoy prepararemos amortentia. —Se escucharon murmullos emocionados de parte de todos los alumnos. —Vamos, vamos, todos vengan al frente y formen una línea.

Las catorce personas que tomaban pociones avanzadas se apresuraron a formarse en una línea recta de frente al profesor, quien rio divertido y fue caminando alrededor de su escritorio mientras hablaba.

—Como saben, la amortentia es el filtro de amor más poderoso que existe y tiene un color y olor diferente para cada persona dependiendo de lo que les atraiga. Como es lógico, no dejaré que la prueben ni se la den a alguien más. —algunas personas soltaron unas risillas. —Pero dejaré que la huelan.

Todos volvieron a soltar exclamaciones de emoción y el salón se llenó nuevamente de murmullos emocionados mientras el profesor abría el caldero con la poción. Todos callaron e inhalaron profundamente, a varios se les formaron unas sonrisas tontas en la cara mientras que otros sólo sonreían. Después de un minuto el profesor tapó el caldero.

—Suficiente, la exposición prolongada puede ser adictiva y no queremos que pase eso. —vio a todos sus alumnos atentamente y finalmente sonrió.

—Molly, ¿podrías decirnos qué oliste? —La chica enrojeció de las puntas de los pies a la cabeza pero asintió.

—Yo…am…olí algo parecido a libros y…—su voz temblorosa se trabó por un momento —café, y cerveza de mantequilla.

Sus amigas soltaron unas pequeñas risas y ella enrojeció más. Sebastian se inclinó un poco y susurró algo suavemente en el oído de Jim, quien dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Señor Moran, ¿le importaría compartir con la clase lo que sea que haya olido? —Sebastian y Jim se miraron por un segundo, dedicándose miradas cómplices. Después de un instante Sebastian dirigió su vista al profesor y dijo lo más natural posible.

—Té negro, jabón, pinos y nieve. —Jim soltó una gran carcajada, Sherlock se dio inmediatamente cuenta del porqué de la risa de su enemigo y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco. El profesor los veía a los tres extrañado.

—Tu turno Jim, cuéntanos qué oliste. Y después tú Sherlock, no te vas a salvar. —Jim sonrió enormemente y le guiñó un ojo a Sherlock.

—Pólvora, colonia, metal, carne cruda y sangre. —Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos ante la última palabra. Todos menos Sebastian, quien tenía la cabeza baja tratando de evitar que el profesor viera que estaba riendo.

—Ah…muy bien —el profesor hizo una pausa, sin saber qué más decir. —Tu turno, Sherlock.

—No olí nada. —La respuesta rápida y directa de Sherlock los desorientó un momento.

—¿Seguro? Quizás vainilla, fresa, chocolate, jugo de calabaza, pergamino…

—No, no olí nada. —Todos callaron por un momento antes de que el profesor diera por terminada la actividad y los mandara a trabajar por parejas en la poción. John y Sherlock trabajaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno agregando los ingredientes correspondientes al caldero. Finalmente John habló después de un rato.

—¿Vas a decirme a qué se debe tu reacción de hace un momento cuando Moran dijo lo que olió?

—Es obvio John, ¿A qué persona conoces cercana a Moran que adora el té negro y siempre huele bien?

—¿Moriarty? No puede ser. —dijo John bastante sorprendido, bajando la voz —¿Y por qué lo de la nieve y pino?

—Un lobo. Puede que sea el patronus de Moriarty o que sea un animago, cualquiera de las dos opciones sería adecuada. —John guardó silencio por un minuto, procesando la información.

—¿Y qué con Moriarty? Me refiero a lo de la carne cruda y la sangre, claro, cómo olvidarla.

—La sangre no tiene nada que ver, ambos son unos psicópatas. Lo otro probablemente sea por un tigre.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿su patronus?

—Sí.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Si dos personas como Moriarty y Moran, que para nada parecían una pareja, podían identificar el olor del otro con la amortentia ¿por qué él no podía? Y al parecer Sherlock tenía el mismo problema que él, lo cual lo hacía aún más extraño ¿tal vez el olor de la poción no llegó hasta donde ellos estaban? No, las chicas de atrás habían estado comentando lo que habían olido, entonces ¿por qué ellos no habían olido nada? Había estado esperando esa clase por una semana entera, no podía ser que cuando el día finalmente llegó no pudiera oler nada, no podía ser posible que no hubiera ni una persona a la que se sintiera atraída. ¿O sí?.

0o0o0o0

Ese mismo día después de cenar, ambos fueron hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, quien después de darles otro regaño los mandó a limpiar los calderos del aula de pociones, así que ahí estaban, con las túnicas arrojadas en una esquina del salón para no ensuciarlas y vestidos sólo con el pantalón y la camisa con las mangas recogidas para evitar ensuciarla lo menos posible.

—Esto es asqueroso. —John fingió una arcada mientras volvía a poner la tapa de un caldero especialmente apestoso.

—Otro intento fallido de amortentia, me parece. —A su lado, Sherlock limpiaba los calderos sin ninguna expresión visible a excepción de un leve fruncimiento de su ceja, la única acción que mostraba el asco que le causaba eso.

—Es asqueroso. —John arrojó la esponja con la que estaban lavando y se quitó los guantes, arrojándolos a un lado. —Me parece que ya limpiamos suficiente por ahora, ¿no crees? Yo creo que merecemos un descanso.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías. —Sherlock suspiró aliviado, arrojó la esponja y sus guantes a un lado y gateó para sentarse junto a John. Ambos se recargaron junto a la pared, sin importarles el estar tan juntos que sus rodillas se pegaban.

—¿En serio no pudiste oler nada? —John habló después de varios minutos en silencio.

—No.

—¿Absolutamente nada?

—No, John.

—¿Por qué crees que sea? —Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sólo soy un sociópata destinado a estar solo que nunca va a amar a nadie. —La naturalidad con la que lo dijo no sorprendió a John. —Nunca te pregunté, ¿tú qué oliste?

—Nada.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio por unos instantes, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy tomaste cerveza de mantequilla? Olías demasiado.

—¿Qué? No. —John se puso una mano frente a su boca avergonzado. —No la he tomado desde nuestra última visita a Hogsmade.

—¿Enserio? Qué extraño. —El ceño de Sherlock se frunció ligeramente, juntó las manos y colocó sus dedos en la barbilla de manera pensativa.

—A mí me pareció que hoy el salón olía demasiado a ingredientes de pociones. —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué oliste en realidad, John? Algo fuera de lo normal, algo que oliera más fuerte que de costumbre, lo que sea.

—Ah… supongo que pociones, un poco de pergamino, café y madera. —La mirada de Sherlock se iluminó como si acabara de resolver un misterio, una chispa de emoción apareció en sus ojos cuando miró a John y sonrió sinceramente, de esas sonrisas que eran muy difíciles de obtener de parte de Sherlock.

—Como ya te dije, yo olí cerveza de mantequilla, té negro, madera de escoba y pasto. Ahora John, ¿por qué crees que aunque sí olimos algo no nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta ahora? —John lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero al ver lo emocionado que estaba Sherlock no pudo mas que sonreírle de vuelta y contestar.

—No sé, ¿quizás no estamos tan enamorados como para detectarlos olores tan fuerte como otros?

—Error. Intenta de nuevo.

—¿Demasiados olores?

—Error.

—¿Muy poco olor?

—Error.

—¿Costumbre?

—Exacto. —La súbita afirmación de Sherlock desorientó un poco a John, quien procesó la información por varios minutos ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock. Después de un poco más de tiempo su expresión relajada se volvió extrañada.

—¿Quieres decir que no olimos nada porque estamos demasiado acostumbrados al olor?

—Al menos eso pasa en mi caso, supongo que en el tuyo podría ser simplemente la falta de atención combinada con la costumbre, como tú dijiste.

—Estás diciendo que estás tan acostumbrado a lo que oliste con la poción, ¿qué no lo diferenciaste? —Sherlock asintió, mirándolo tan fijamente que John se sintió abrumado. Esos ojos de color indefinible parecían absorberlo, invitarlo a que indagara más en la información que había recibido, pero estando bajo la hipnosis que le provocaban ese par de ojos, John no podría haberse concentrado aun si lo hubiera intentado. Algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que tenía que decir algo, algo muy importante, pero no sabía qué.

Y entonces la claridad mental llegó. Pero no, espera, eso no podía ser, eso no podía ser verdad.

John abrió la boca sorprendido y Sherlock sonrió.

—¿Quién es la única persona con la que paso la mayor parte del día?

—No puede ser…

—Y parece que te pasó lo mismo a ti, John. —John lo miró aún con los ojos y la boca abierta en una expresión de pura sorpresa. Sherlock volvió a sonreír esta vez un poco más tímidamente y con algo de desconfianza.

—Lo lamento John, me dejé llevar, olvida lo que dije. ––Sherlock se separó unos centímetros de John y posó su mirada en un caldero hasta el fondo de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. John lo seguía viendo sorprendido y eso acobardó un poco a Sherlock aunque no lo admitiera.

—Sherlock…

—No, olvídalo, lo que dije fue estúpido.

Desvió su mirada de John, tratando de alejarse lo más posible y sintiéndose repentinamente idiota. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había sido muy estúpido y repentino y ahora se arrepentía enormemente de eso. No debió haber dicho nada, se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora John se alejaría de él para siempre, lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer callado.

La mano de John sobre su mejilla devolvió a Sherlock a la realidad, quien giró un poco la cabeza para ver a John de frente. La mirada dulce en los ojos azules de John lo desconcertó por un momento. Sin darse realmente cuenta, se humedeció los labios y John siguió el movimiento con atención, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron en el tan esperado beso.

Los labios de John eran suaves y firmes, y por un momento Sherlock se sintió realmente cálido. Sus labios se movieron en un perfecto compás lento  suave, y simplemente se dejaron llevar por el momento, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y de tener por fin ese toque tan anhelado. En algún momento John pasó sus manos por la cintura de Sherlock y él, a su vez, subió sus manos y las cruzó alrededor del cuello del rubio. Se siguieron besando por varios minutos, limitándose a disfrutar del roce de sus labios hasta que se tuvieron que separar para respirar. El rostro de Sherlock estaba rosado.

—Creo que no acabaremos de limpiar esta noche. —John sonrió y el brillo de deseo y pasión en sus ojos hizo que Sherlock lo acercara a otro beso, beso que terminaría con él recostado sobre el piso, con John encima de él y con la ropa de ambos aventada descuidadamente por todo el salón.

Merlin, bendita fuera la amortentia.


End file.
